In U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,136,385 there is disclosed control means for use with insulated boom. However, the control means therein disclosed requires the use of a self-contained source power in the workman's basket. This self-contained source of power represents an additional cost to the control mechanism. Such a control mechanism also represents one in which the self-contained source of power must be periodically replaced. In addition, the self-contained power source requires space.
Also, it has been found that lifting equipment utilizing control systems have been difficult to maintain and keep in adjustment. Such lifting equipment has been relatively complex, difficult to assemble, and difficult to service in the field.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved lifting equipment and a control mechanism for use therewith which does not require the use of such a self-contained power supply in the workman's basket and which overcomes the above named disadvantages.